User blog:TrueOZero/Ten Vile Disnomians Lore WIP
Hello everyone if your there and reading.This lore for the Ten Vile Disnomians and only that. This will have both the 7 Star and Omni lore plus other details. This my first time I make a blog so if there anything you can point out then please tell me. Summary The Ten Vile Disnomians are a band of outlaws who were active during the early days of the Randall empire. The empire deemed them as a threat and ambushing them at there base to kill them Shion The Leader Shion is the leader of the group, he has won his subordinate's respect and devotion through his overwhelming strength and charisma. It was said he have contributed to numerous plots and outbreaks of conflict. Because of it he was killed by the empire. However there are still theories positing his survival also persist, given his enduring popularity with the masses as an honorable thief. It is unknown what happen to him but for one thing for sure, before Shion died he gave his sword to Rugil to slay Zalcard. But had Shion not contented himself with the band's crimes, he would have desired wars on a national scale. In seeking such a war, he would have manipulated both the empire and the federation in order to plunge the world into ever-greater chaos. Zeek The Bererker Born and raised in the frontier slums Zeek is the Bererker the group. He was an outlaw from the frontier and he joined the Disnomians after a battle with Shion. He joined the gang in order to satisfy his personal lust for battle and that he joyfully fought in countless battles. When the Disnomian's base was attacked by the Imperial Guards. The Guards were pursuing Regil and so Zeek took many foes with him charging into the enemy's ranks and died. But if had Zeek never met the Disomanion's, in this route he would of kept training, polishing his skills and he would have been even more vicious if not restrained by others. He could of have had enough impact to become a symbol of terror in the Elgaian underworld for generations. Diastima Diastima is a member of a otherworldly race known as the Bright Eyes as well as a member of a Ten Vile. Diastima's reasons for joining the group were unknown. Diastima spoke a unique language and it was believe that only Shion who understood what Diastima said and making Diastima particularly distinct even among their colorful members. After countless battles Diastima somehow disappeared. Supposedly, the Bright Eyes have a third eye known as the True Light Eye which opens upon reaching adulthood. This allow them use their true powers. Diamstima never reach that adulthood but could have gained immeasurable power had it come to pass. Note: There no other member of the Bright Eyes sighted after Diastima appearence. Camilia The Thief An orphan who survived despite the misery and poverty surrounding her upbringing. Camilia was the thief of the group who have a strong desire for fortune and riches. Before she joined Camilia was with a band of thieves and they focused their activities on the territories surrounding the Empire until they were eventually wiped out by a strike from the Imperial Guard. It was then Shion came to her rescue and because of that she became a member. Although using her comrades to achieve her own ends, earned her quite a deal of mistrust from the other members. Her ability to gather intelligence proved to be invaluable. There was rumor that Camilia who gave the Shion with information of the man behind the emperor's murder. It unknown where Camilia was when the group was ambush, if she somehow managed to escape the Empire successfully, she would use her skill of informant to live as a female thief once again and a mass of fortune Baro The Beast Tamer Baro was the beast trainer of the group, Baro originally belonged to an unusual tribe that coexisted with beasts. However, his people scattered in the face of official persecution and Baro joined the Ten Viles after spending time living as a wanderer. He excelled in scouting through the use of his tamed beast and so he also acted as the group's eyes. Baro even gave a warning before the band was ambushed by the imperial guard and buying his comrades time. But that was the last time that anyone saw him But there was a route if he sought protection from Barbara, leader of the Nuikar Tribal Alliance, she might have offered a different means of ensuring his clan's survival. Baro and his beast certainly would have proven their worth against the imperial guard under Barbara. Rugahr Rugahr is a lava warrior who is a fugitive from another world who absorbed accursed flames in order to gain the power to escape from his prison. He was a man of logic and reasoning. Rugahr rarely hesitated to use any means available to achieve his goals. But never once had he left his comrade behind and well they loved him for that fact. But when the Imperial Guard ambushed the Disnomian's, he bought time for his friends to escape by using the fire burning within him to blow himself up along with a great number of the imperial force. But had he chosen not to sacrifice his life and instead tried to escape with the rest of the Disnomians. Then maybe he would have resurfaced later with other surviving members as yet another threat against the Empire. Ionia The Magic Researcher Ionia was the magician and researcher of otherworldly technologies. Ionia aspired to a career at the imperial magical research Lab, she was so passion about her work that she used herself to put in new technologies. But she vanished without a trace one day and only resurfaced upon joining the Disnomians. It was unknown why she joined but she was a friend Shoin for years before joining. By joining she provided the band with a variety of her inventions. But in the end she was kill by the ambush. But if had she haven't gived the group new inventions and work on herself first. Then she was of continued to do her research and incorporate its results into herself. She could have become one of the deadliest living weapons this world had ever seen. Hugh Hugh is a magical item user. Hugh was originally a provincial lord who protected his subjects using a relic passed down in his family for generations. However, that all ended when he was robbed of his lands due to imperial trickery. Hugh became a wanderer afterwards, until Shion won his respect and joined the Disomians. He then contributed to the group by establishing their base and negotiating their "jobs." If Hugh wasn't a member then Ten Viles might never have been more than a disunited band of outlaws. Hugh weapons had the power to change destiny itself and that it saved by Shion from an otherwise fated capture when the Ten Viles were ambushed by the Imperial Guard. But if the empire truly understood his power or that of his relic, both would have been used to greatly impact the securing of political stability. Hugh would have been put to work driving off beasts and combating plagues just as he did when he was a provincial lord, once again becoming a hero to the people. Zora Zora was the interrogator of the group and was skilled telepathic techniques. There many stories of Zora performing his/her interrogation and it was told that Zora greatly enjoy every second of his/hers acts. Zora had a strong friendship with Mariletta. When the group was ambush he confused countless knight creating a mountain of dead body. Zora died while protecting Mariletta and it is believed to have perished in the act. But if his/her talents were put in the international espionage and intelligence earlier. It could have made history among secret operatives. Note: Zora Gender is unknown and is Genderless Mariletta Mariletta was a magical automaton. Mariletta would "annihilate everything in her vicinity." Because of that she was a bit of a anti-socal. The only people that she talk to was Shion and Zora. When the group was ambush she went berserk and destory everything even herself in the process. But if she commanded her powers with a firmer will, then could have broken through the Imperial Guard without destroying herself. If that was the route then she would left the group after surviving that ambush and go off to find beings similar to herself or her creator. Category:Blog posts